Destiny Love
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Rsumo do OVA com um pouco mais de emoção [ o ova ficou bizonho... sem amor nenhum... então eu resolvi fazer a minha versão do ova... aUHAuah ] ou seja... kem non viu e non ker spoiller non leia este fic


**Destiny Love**

­Eu tenho sonhos. Em meus sonhos vejo o futuro... as duas shinkens os dois kamui´s que virão... Eu sei de tudo isso.

­Eu sou Kakyou, um dos sete anjos conhecidos como dragões da Terra. Alguém que vê o futuro dentro de seus sonhos... um vidente.

De onde eu vim? Pq é possível para mim saber o futuro? Qual o significado disso? Nada disso importa para mim no momento! Perdi tudo naquele dia... junto com minha amada.

Um helicóptero vasculhava a área em busca de algo... um rapaz talvez... entre os bambus alguém se ocultava... se apoiando neles para se sustentar... via-se claramente que o rapaz se esforçava... sangue podia ser visto escorrer por seu rosto. Uma corda amarrada a uma janela insinuava que o rapaz havia sido por ali e algo acontecera...

Dentro da casa uma senhora aguardava ao lado de uma cama ( futon ) observando-a feita e sem a pessoa que deveria estar ali... era uma senhora de idade porem não mais que 70 anos, arrumada e com um ar de preocupação...

Ao longe o rapaz de cabelos compridos loiro sentia que não iria agüentar muito tempo porem ele precisaria impedir que o suturo se realizasse... era uma longa caminhada para alguém em seu estado... sua amada o esperava... e ele iria até lá...

É la... sussurrou sentindo seu ferimento doer, suas forças estavam se esvaindo de seu corpo Por favor... que eu chegue a tempo...

Arrastou-se pela escadaria que daria a uma arvore de sakura... uma arvore sagrada de um templo.

Hokuto, não venha... se vier aki... será morta! Sofrimento e angustia corrompiam a alma deste que não poderia jamais acordar... a voz lhe falhava e suplicava a amada para que não viesse...

Passos apressados de uma jovem dama puderam-se ouvir da grande arvore... uma dama com roupas típicas brancas com um imenso terço pendurado descalça se aproximava.

Não ele esta... ela não o ouviria mesmo que ele quisesse... Aquilo que vi em meus sonhos... se realizará... Kakyou já com lagrimas em seus olhos subia as escadas...

A garota de vestes brancas caminhava em direção da grande arvore, sua expressão estava fechada, ao chegar em baixo da arvore alguém a esperava e não era Kakyou.

Hokuto... fuja. os sussurros estavam tristes encobertos por lagrimas.

Kakyou não teve tempo de salvar sua amada... o homem vestindo um terno preto com um certo ar de superioridade matara sua amada em um só golpe Hokuto! a expressão triste apareceu junto ao sentimento de perda e culpa... se ele não a tivesse conhecido nada disso teria lhe acontecido...

Kakyou! Sua amada lhe dera suas ultimas palavras, depois caindo no chão... Por que, por que? Hokuto... seus olhos cheios de lagrimas aparentavam uma grande perda o sufocavam... o vento então bateu-lhe no rosto e pode-se ouvir o helicóptero chegando, Kakyou tentou ir até Hokuto porem caiu no meio das escadas... sem forças e com a alma apertada.

De volta à casa o mesmo homem que havia tirado o que kakyou mais prezava se aproximava da senhora que continuava a fitar a cama. Senhora... Acabou. A voz era fria e sem emoções... porem com uma certa piedade... Ele está morto? Perguntava-lhe a senhora. Isso é apenas uma questão de tempo Talvez não houvesse esperanças... Entendo... a senhora se mostrava triste porem se era aquilo que deveria acontecer... assim seria. Faça tudo que puder por ele...

Hai!

Aquele garoto nasceu com o poder de ver o futuro em seus sonhos... esta foi sua desgraça... tudo acabou agora... esta tudo terminado...

dentro do helicóptero os cuidados para com o vidente estavam sendo difíceis, em sua mente relembrava de quando conheceu Hokuto...

Eh! Onde eu estou? Estava em uma sala escura onde alguém estava sentado debaixo de uma porta... Isso não é um sonho meu, é? cada vez mais que avançava se mostrava surpresa pelo que via... ela era uma garota er... feliz... não muito alta com a pele bem branca os cabelos curtos dando-lhe um ar de mais jovem, usava uma camisa e um shorts laranja bem discretos... Então eu estou dentro dos seus sonhos?

Isso mesmo... Uma voz desanimada saiu de uma pessoa aparentemente triste... ele fitava apenas um ponto no chão... sem se mover respondia à garota... Este é meu sonho...

Como eu entrei em seu sonho? a voz da garota se mostrava curiosa do por que estaria ali... caminhou até a figura sentada e olhou para ela... Como?

Eu... queria encontrar alguém... eu tenho estado sozinho todo este tempo... a garota agora o observava com olhar de surpresa e compaixão. Eu... queria... encontrar alguém...

Já frente a frente Hokuto segurou a face do rapaz, fazendo com que ele a fitasse... Vc quer dizer que este "Alguém" poderia ser qualquer pessoa? Com uma garota bonita como eu em sua frente não diga que qualquer pessoa seria bom! a garota lhe falava sorridente e divertida... talvez quisesse diverti-lo, ou confortá-lo... Quem é vc? Vc é um vidente, talvez? Sim, não podia negar que era um vidente... não com uma garota que estava lhe fazendo estar bem, e que poderia ajudá-lo... Então lhe fez um gesto afirmativo do que a garota havia lhe perguntado... Como eu imaginava ! Eu escutei sobre isso... há algumas pessoas que dizem saber ver o futuro através de seus sonhos. Isto realmente me surpreende. Virou-se então de lado para continuar suas falas... os olhos de Kakyou seguiram Hokuto Eu sou de uma família dos mestres de Onmyou ( Yin & Yang ), Sumeragi. Vc os conhece? Meu irmão menor é o único que esta dando continuidade as coisas da família. Eu quase não possuo poder. Apenas não tenho muitas habilidades. Mas de qualquer forma, por ter um pouco de poder eu pude me encontrar com vc. Meu nome é Sumeragi Hokuto. E o seu?

Kakyou... Kuduki Kakyou..

Kakyou... né? Vc disse que esteve sozinho por todo este tempo... pq? Vc nunca deixa este lugar? Por não ter escolha? Kakyou fechou os olhos negando com a cabeça. Não? Então é simples! Eu te levarei a qualquer lugar!

Qualquer lugar agradável... qualquer lugar seria bom para ir... já que aquele mundo era tão triste...

Não, não é assim que se faz, apesar de tudo este é nosso primeiro encontro... o tom não era autoritário porem era de alguém que cobrava por algo...

Quero ir... ao mar.

Mar né? Assim mais ou menos como este? como estavam dentro de um sonho os pensamentos da pessoa se tornam o que ela quer... a imagem que vem em sua mente... então Hokuto fez o mar para aquele cujo sofria da escuridão...

o mar era azul... podia se ouvir as gaivotas voando... o céu igualmente azul ao mar o cheiro de água salgada invadindo os pulmões... simplesmente maravilhoso ( eu odeio mar! ( é eu tb... ) ) Suspirou fundo, os olhos ganhando até um certo brilho... estava maravilhado... e até feliz... Esta dentro do meu sonho... porem o real é muito mais bonito! Dede que estejamos juntos... é tão bom Eu gostaria de me encontrar com vc... o vc real, não Kakyou sonho. A garota estava feliz e até empolgada para isso!

Eu quero me encontrar com vc tb... mas...

Mas? Surpresa! Sim era isso que podia ser visto no rosto da jovem... enquanto em Kakyou havia uma cara triste como se estivesse lembrando de coisas que não queria... ele gostaria de encontra la porem não poderia...

Eu não posse ir ao exterior... nunca...

Ficando frente a frente a jovem abriu um grande sorriso. Não existe "nunca" neste mundo... Vc ficara bem... com Sumeragi Hokuto-Chan vc esta agora! Agora, vamos? Estendeu-lhe a mão para que pudesse guiá-lo Vamos sair deste lugar! A face de Kakyou estampou um sorriso pequeno... como alguém pudera fazer isso a ele? Nunca ninguém fizera o contente... ou o levasse a algum lugar... sempre fora muito sozinho...

Então elevou sua mão até onde a de Hokuto estava estendida... tentou tocá-la porem sua mão passou por entre a dela... enquanto ia de encontro ao chão a dor cobriu-lhe o corpo mais uma vez. Quantas vezes isso acontecera? Nem mesmo ele sabia ao certo... sempre sentiu isso...

Mesmo vendo sua morte no futuro, não pude fazer nada. Nem mesmo proteger a minha amada. seu corpo estava inerte... Sabia que muitos aparelhos cuidavam de sua existência... Meu coração morreu naquele dia... agora não tenho mais nada... Seus olhos estavam abertos porem perdidos no seu mundo... a visão era para o horizonte de uma alma solitária... Não sinto nada eu apenas sigo dormindo e vendo o futuro em meus sonhos. Os sonhos de tragédia que estão para acontecer no futuro... isso é tudo que eu sigo sonhando. Em sua mente a imagem de uma estrela de seis pontas se formava em um rastro vermelho destruindo tudo por onde passava, a terra abriu-se e separou o solo, sete dragões se levantaram indo em direção ao céu. Onde encontraram-se com outros sete dragões que deveriam lutar!

O tempo de uma nova tragédia esta se aproximando... Guiados pelo destino, os dragões do paraíso, os sete selos. E os dragões da terra, os sete anjos, se reunirão, e então o único que possui a chave do destino deste mundo... Kamui. Com a vinda dele tudo começará a se mover em direção a um único futuro possível. As imagens de um mundo destruído onde apenas os restos da humanidade restavam eram o futuro que era reservado após a batalha. Sempre há apenas um único futuro, ninguém pode mudar isso. Eu apenas conheço o futuro através dos meus sonhos. As incontáveis almas que serão perdidas na batalha final... ninguém pode salvá-las. O destino de todas as coisas já foi pré-determinado. Encontros, despedidas... e o amor.

Eu fiz uma promessa não foi Uma bola rola até os pés de uma figura que esta perante a um jovem de aparentemente com seus 15 anos de idade Eu disse que se algo acontecesse a vc, eu te protegeria. Isso não vai mudar nunca... a bola foi jogada para a outra pessoa, que até agora permanecera calado... e acabou por se pronunciar... Eu esqueci desta promessa. Esqueça disso tb. E pense em seus próprios assuntos de agora em diante. Esta é a nova promessa!

Kamui...

Em outro lugar, talvez em uma outra época... um homem oferece a outro um isqueiro para que pudesse acender seu cigarro. Então o homem alto segurou a mão do rapaz que lhe oferecera o isqueiro. Vc fuma, não é? Isso não é bom para sua saúde...

Eu procurei por vc por todo este tempo... pronunciou o outro...

Por que?

Levantou sua mão mostrando alguns amuletos Para fazer do meu desejo, realidade!

Vc é um dos dragões do paraíso, que salvarão a terra da destruição mostrava-se frio e indiferente... porem com um olhar matador em sua face...

Não me interessa o destino da terra!

O seu desejo é me matar? A mim... aquele que matou sua amada irmã... vc é uma gracinha Subaru-Kun... Os amuletos foram lançados transformando-se em pmbas que logo foram mortas pelo outro cara...

A terra deseja uma revolução, uma revolução desimpedida pelos humanos! Para este fim, nós destruímos todos aqueles que estão sujando a Terra! Uma grande lua vermelha aparece no céu enquanto uma garota chama por seu irmão! Irmão!

As tragédias acontecerão seguindo os sonhos, este é o destino... todas as coisas tão simples deixando a confiança em si mesmo para isso fluir, há um só futuro... apenas um... Kakyou voltara aquela praia onde conhecera Hokuto e onde passaram momentos tão agradáveis... e assim como antes... estava acompanhado... só que não por sua amada. Esta feliz assim? Estavam os dois observando o mar...

Sim!

Vc tem as qualidades de uma vidente, Poe que fui capaz de pisar dentro dos seus sonhos?

Vc sonha com a sua morte também?

Uma expressão triste pode-se ver porem reanimou-se e respondeu a garota. Sei o que acontecera... mas... deu uma pausa e baixou a cabeça para continuar falando Sei o futuro, mas não posso fazer nada! Minha amada... vc também... não poderia salvar uma ou outra...

HnHn ( gesto que não... ) Obrigada Kakyou. Tenho que ir agora...

Sim... respondeu-lhe acenando com a cabeça...

Lentamente a jovem criou asas e começou a se afastar... enquanto Kakyou observava mais uma jovem a quem não pudera salvar...

Kakyou... se vc encontrar meu irmão e Kamui, diga a eles que "Eu amo ambos" também que " O futuro ainda não esta decidido"

Tudo voltou a mesma sala escura de antes... as ultimas palavras de Kotori ecoaram na mente de Kakyou...

Não... uma foz forte masculina soou pela sala, Kakyou ouviu porem não se moveu de imediato... O futuro já esta decidido... desde o momento em que eu escolhi os dragões da terra... vc é um vidente, então deveria saber...

Kakyou não queria mais ouvir o que Fuma lhe dizia... estava triste... porem tinha esperanças de que o que a garota dissera era verdade. Ergueu então uma parede de cristais em volta de si... porem ela foi desfeita... as imagens foram se apagando lentamente...

Em um quarto no mundo real Kakyou dormia em uma cama.

Há apenas um futuro... passou a mão pelo pescoço do homem que dormia e o apertou... Há apenas um futuro... Estas eram as palavras do dragão da terra... como kakyou gostaria de este o matasse naquela hora... porem não o fez... apenas o segurou. Kakyou abriu os olhos e fitou a figura que estava em sua frente...

Kakyou... venha comigo, e sonhe para mim... as imagens se apagaram novamente... quando elas voltaram... apenas o barulho de maquinas em um hospital voltou a ser ouvido...

Mesmo agora eu sigo vendo o futuro em meus sonhos... embora eu saiba que não há nada que eu possa fazer... ainda acredito que as palavras daquela garota são verdade... e esta coragem é dada a mim por minha amada, por ela posso recuperá-la.

Não existe "nunca" neste mundo... vc ficará bem... Com Sumeragi Hukuto-Chan vc esta agora. Agora, vamos? tudo acontecera novamente... mais uma vez ela estendeu-lhe a mão. Vamos sair deste lugar... levantou sua mão e tocou a mão suave de Hokuto e a segurou firmemente... e por fim foram para outro lugar onde poderia em fim viver com sua amada...

Fim

Yamatsuki

Bahhh isso é só o OVA com as minhas palavras... sei la... me deu na telha de escrever isso o.O"


End file.
